Brave Vesperia Circus
by Eliandre
Summary: UA. Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia, un cirque pas comme les autres... Entrez, n'ayez pas peur ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher...
1. L'entrée au cirque

Titre : Brave Vesperia Circus

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Rating : T pour le début mais risque fort de se finir en M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont toujours pas ma propriété car sinon, la version PS3 du jeu serait sortie hors du Japon. Yaoi et Yuri évoqués.

Note : Cette série d'OS m'a été inspirée suite à une discussion avec Kaleiya sur certaines idées particulière concernant une connaissance commune... Me rappelant divers jeux et histoires où le cirque était un lieu louche, cela a donné naissance à… ça…

Note de Kal : Ah… Cette fameuse discussion des plus enrichissantes… Dommage que certaines idées n'aient pas pu être mises en pratique car je suis à présent persuadée que cela t'aurait bien servi.

* * *

**L'entrée au cirque**

« Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia ! Entrez, venez vite, entrez ! La troupe de Brave Vesperia saura vous accueillir comme il se doit ! »

Les jolies affiches attrayantes collées aux murs de la ville avaient fait leur œuvre. Quelques membres avaient également parcouru les rues en distribuant des billets gratuits pour les plus défavorisés, renforçant leurs invitations à venir. Résultat ? Une foule brillante se pressait devant l'entrée du chapiteau pour la première représentation. Il y avait de tout : enfants candides ou adultes dans l'expectative, ouvrier habillé de sa pauvre chemise de lin déchirée ou dame de la haute société parée de bijoux et de vêtements de velours, jeunes insouciants qui bavardaient gaiement ou personnes mûres qui observaient d'un air désapprobateur ou sévère. Des riches, des pauvres, des profiteurs ou des exploités, des gens honnêtes ou des escrocs, des cœurs innocents ou coupables. Peu importe, la troupe de Brave Vesperia était prête à accueillir tout le monde…

« Vous ne serez pas déçus du spectacle et verrez des numéros comme vous n'en avez jamais vu ! »

La musique de l'orchestre et les bannières flamboyantes attiraient les spectateurs à l'intérieur du chapiteau comme des papillons de nuit incapables de résister à la lumière… Chapiteau qui était assez étrange d'ailleurs. Il ne possédait pas les traditionnelles couleurs rouges, jaunes ou blanches de tout chapiteau de cirque mais il avait plutôt des nuances sombres avec du noir, du bleu nuit ou du violet où s'intercalaient des touches de blanc pur. L'intérieur semblait, lui, animé d'une étrange magie où son dôme ressemblait à un ciel obscur de la nuit parsemé d'étoiles brillantes et emplies d'espoir… En attendant que la foule nombreuse arrive et s'installe, des sucreries étaient distribuées, données peut-être un peu trop allègrement à ces inconscients…

« Il y en a pour toutes les bourses et pour tous les prix ! »

Pendant que les artistes se préparaient pour la représentation et leurs numéros, un membre était déjà à l'ouvrage devant l'entrée du chapiteau, sous les lueurs du cirque, aimantant les regards des spectateurs et les faisant patienter jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne s'installe à sa place. Habillé impeccablement, avec des gestes maniérés et polis, monsieur Loyal sait jouer de son charisme pour réaliser son travail.

« Entrez et installez-vous confortablement pendant que… »

« Monsieur, monsieur ! S'il vous plaît, monsieur ! »

Une petite voix se fit entendre. La voix d'un garçon pauvre qui devait avoir environ douze ans et qui regardait monsieur Loyal avec une mine triste mais dans le même temps, avec un regard d'espoir. Monsieur Loyal se tourna alors vers celui qui l'avait interrompu.

« Oui, qu'il y a-t-il jeune homme ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Il parait que vous avez distribué des billets gratuits à mes amis… mais je n'étais pas là ce jour-là. C'est peut-être trop tard mais… pourriez-vous me donner un billet gratuit ? C'est mon rêve de voir le cirque mais… je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter un billet. » acheva le garçon d'une voix dépitée.

Monsieur Loyal considéra l'enfant un instant puis lui demanda :

« Jeune homme, as-tu été un garçon sage ? As-tu toujours écouté tes parents ? »

« Oui, je fais toujours ce que mes parents me disent de faire. Je les aide à gagner de l'argent pour faire vivre mes jeunes frères et sœurs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'étais pas là le jour où vous avez donné des billets gratuits. »

« C'est bien. Tu es un brave garçon. » opina monsieur Loyal en regardant rapidement autour de lui.

Puis voyant des gens qui ne prêtaient guère attention à ce garçon, trop préoccupés à entrer rapidement et à prendre leur place, monsieur Loyal se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant et fouilla prestement dans sa poche pour en ressortir un billet gratuit.

« Tiens, prends-le. Tu l'as bien mérité. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'arrivera malheur ce soir. N'abuse pas trop des sucreries. Elles sont délicieuses mais une consommation excessive peut entraîner de malheureuses conséquences… »

« Monsieur ? » fit l'enfant en le regardant sans comprendre.

Mais pour toute réponse, monsieur Loyal lui adressa le plus énigmatique des sourires…

Lorsque l'enfant partit en courant à l'intérieur du chapiteau, monsieur Loyal réajusta son haut-de-forme et ses gants, s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de reprendre son travail :

« Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia ! Entrez, entrez vite… Oh, mais n'entrez… que si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher… »


	2. Monsieur Loyal

Playlist :

Moi Dix Mois - Ange

Moi Dix Mois - Gloire dans le silence

* * *

**Monsieur Loyal**

Il était toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec élégance. Haut-de-forme, nœud papillon, veste en queue-de-pie, souliers vernis, monsieur Loyal travaillait toujours avec acharnement, toujours le premier à entrer dans son rôle et à commencer son numéro même si ce n'était pas exactement comme les autres artistes. Avant que la représentation ne commence, monsieur Loyal invitait et accueillait les spectateurs.

D'ailleurs, monsieur Loyal du cirque Brave Vesperia ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux des autres cirques…

Son haut-de-forme, sa veste en queue-de-pie sans épaulettes dorées, ses souliers vernis étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Son pantalon, plutôt moulant au lieu d'être bouffant, était également blanc, comme ses gants. Seul le ruban entourant son haut-de-forme, son nœud papillon et les brandebourgs de sa veste étaient d'une couleur bleu azur qui mettait en valeur son regard.

Les plus observateurs constataient qu'il était bien jeune pour occuper la fonction de monsieur Loyal, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un maître de cérémonie de vingt et un ans… Il semblait si inexpérimenté du monde et de la société, si innocent avec ses courts cheveux blonds d'or, ses yeux saphir qui semblaient refléter une telle candeur ou ses sourires bienveillants et chaleureux qu'il adressait au public. Inconscient de son pouvoir de séduction sur les femmes, comme le soulignaient les membres masculins de la troupe, son charisme, sa voix légère et posée au parler poli, ses traits fins, charmants et agréables attiraient inexorablement le regard de tous, hommes, femmes ou enfants. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange qui se serait égaré dans le monde du cirque…

Oh oui, pour ces spectateurs, il n'y avait pas de meilleur appât que monsieur Loyal dont le nom civil était Flynn Scifo même si on tendait à l'oublier…

Pourtant, ce serait faire injure à sa tâche si on réduisait celle-ci qu'à présenter et annoncer les numéros des artistes du cirque. Dès que la troupe arrivait à un endroit qui lui plaisait, c'était Flynn, en tant que monsieur Loyal, qui avait la responsabilité de négocier avec les autochtones : obtention d'un lieu assez vaste où les chevaux auraient de l'herbe à croquer, sommes à verser pour la location du terrain, la consommation d'eau et d'électricité entre autres. Il devait s'assurer de la publicité en attribuant le collage des affiches à quelques-uns de ses pairs, gérer les finances et le budget du cirque, assurer le planning entre les répétitions des membres, les représentations données et l'ouverture de la Galerie des Monstres. Il participait rarement aux corvées, même s'il appréciait ces moments conviviaux : s'il était accueilli les bras ouverts pour tout ce qui touchait au rangement et au nettoyage, sa contribution à la cuisine et aux repas était plus controversée, même si personne n'avait osé lui dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas… Flynn était le membre le plus occupé de la troupe, passant souvent son temps dans sa roulotte – la plus spacieuse du cirque – à s'occuper de ses divers travaux ingrats. Tel était le rôle de celui qu'on considérait comme le chef de la troupe de Brave Vesperia… du moins officiellement…

Car officieusement… monsieur Loyal n'était pas le véritable maître du cirque, en dépit des immenses privilèges dont il bénéficiait… Toutefois, son autorité demeurait grande, étant le second après le Maître du cirque dans la hiérarchie et on pouvait le considérer comme celui qui régnait dans le cirque à la lumière du soleil…

Son intégration dans le cirque était d'ailleurs l'une des plus récentes. Seule l'écuyère, leur dernière recrue, pouvait affirmer être arrivée après lui. Il avait toutefois fois su se faire adopter rapidement par les autres membres, surtout par le dompteur avec qui il se disputait aussi fréquemment qu'ils se réconciliaient, tel un vieux couple. Le public l'ignorait mais dans le cirque, tout le monde savait que le cœur de monsieur Loyal était dominé inconditionnellement et sans partage par le dompteur… Et qu'il ne fallait, en aucun cas, poser ne serait-ce un doigt sur lui sous peine des pires représailles… Certains l'avaient appris à leurs dépens et étaient toujours en train d'expier ce crime dans la Galerie des Monstres…

Le rôle de Flynn était d'accueillir, en tant que monsieur Loyal, les nombreux spectateurs dès l'entrée du chapiteau, dont certains infortunés – que le Seigneur ait pitié de leur âme s'il existe – n'en ressortiraient jamais vivants… Ou du moins, pas avant de subir des séquelles irréversibles… A chaque représentation, il disposait de la charge d'ouvrir l'entrée du chapiteau à tous et de la fermer définitivement aux injustes, ne montrant la sortie qu'aux innocents… Flynn n'aimait pas toujours ce que lui et les autres membres faisaient aux coupables bien qu'il respectait la Loi implicite mais inflexible du cirque… Le dompteur lui répétait souvent que c'était certainement la conséquence d'avoir eu un cœur déterminé trop noble lors de son ancienne existence humaine avant de tenter de l'encourager à reprendre sa tâche… Certes, Flynn n'aimait pas ce côté de son véritable rôle mais comme toujours, le dompteur savait mieux que quiconque comment le faire fléchir…

Cependant, pour l'heure, tous les invités avaient pénétrés dans le chapiteau. Flynn tira sur les ficelles, lâchant les pans qui permettaient la fermeture de l'entrée. Il s'avançait au centre de la piste, sous la musique de l'orchestre positionné juste au-dessus de l'entrée des coulisses, étrange orchestre dont on n'apercevait que les silhouettes filiformes à peine humanoïdes, aux yeux luisants farouchement dans la pénombre grandissante… Pendant que les lumières côté spectateurs commençaient à s'éteindre, sous les feux des projecteurs, Flynn adressa au public un visage bienveillant et un sourire accueillant. Ses yeux bleu azur si candides firent frémir les demoiselles n'ayant pas encore quitté les illusions et les espérances du jeune âge.

« Bienvenue au cirque de Brave Vesperia ! J'espère que vous êtes installés confortablement à vos places pour profiter du spectacle ! Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour parmi nous pendant que vous profitez de nos numéros ! »

Flynn rappela ensuite les mesures de sécurité :

« Il est interdit de courir dans les escaliers ou de s'y asseoir. Il est déconseillé de se lever pendant le spectacle car vous gênerez la vue à d'autres. Oh et je ne pense pas que vous pourrez quitter le cirque en plein milieu d'un tour de nos artistes… Ce serait insulter leur dur labeur et les entraînements auxquels ils se sont soumis… »

Il ne laissa pas aux spectateurs le temps de réagir à ses derniers propos… Poursuivant avec un sourire, il annonça :

« Mais tout de suite, sans plus attendre, je vous présente Estelle, notre écuyère ! »


	3. L'écuyère

Playlist :

Julie Zenatti - Princesse Tango

Nightwish – Storytime

Frédéric Chopin – La Valse de l'Adieu

* * *

**L'écuyère**

Elle était toujours si humble, si modeste, elle, dont l'âme demeurait la plus pure et la plus généreuse au sein de la troupe. Précédée par ses quatre chevaux portant une plume rose sur la tête, habillée de sa simple robe blanche aux motifs et aux paillettes dorés dénudant ses épaules et ses bras, d'une paire de bottines et d'une fleur de lys accrochée à ses cheveux, cravache à la main, l'écuyère était la première à faire son entrée en scène.

L'écuyère qu'on surnommait affectueusement Estelle mais peu, même parmi les membres du cirque, faisaient l'effort de se rappeler son véritable nom : Estellise Sidos Heurassein.

C'était d'ailleurs le dompteur qui lui avait donné son surnom et les autres l'avaient repris. Seul monsieur Loyal se donnait la peine de s'adresser à elle par son prénom complet sauf lors des représentations. Elle était la dernière arrivée dans la troupe, la plus récente recrue. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était – et de loin – considérée comme la plus bienveillante parmi les membres de Brave Vesperia qui ne ressemblaient absolument pas à des enfants de chœur… Son intégration trouvait en grande partie sa cause dans l'insistance de la magicienne, la personne dont elle était la plus proche. Et pour comme pour monsieur Loyal et le dompteur, on ne faisait pas mystère de sa relation avec la magicienne dans le cirque… Nombre d'entre eux prenaient même plaisir à les taquiner plus ou moins subtilement, tels le dompteur ou la funambule-trapéziste.

Pendant que ses chevaux faisaient le tour de la piste en trottant, au rythme de la musique jouée par l'orchestre, le public observait le jeune âge – elle devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans –, les yeux verts mais surtout les cheveux roses de l'écuyère. Les gens pouvaient penser qu'elle les avait teints pour le spectacle, une simple illusion éphémère mais non, il s'agissait de sa couleur naturelle. Oh, ils n'avaient pas été toujours roses naturellement, ils étaient devenus ainsi lors de sa venue dans la troupe… En effet, comme monsieur Loyal, Estelle avait joui d'une ancienne existence humaine avant d'obtenir le rôle de l'écuyère… D'ailleurs, son arrivée fut l'une des plus controversées : monsieur Loyal était des plus réservés, ne voulant pas la soumettre à la Loi du cirque et le Maître du cirque ne trancha en sa faveur qu'après une longue hésitation et surtout, à cause de la volonté farouche de la magicienne… Cependant, au final, elle devint appréciée de tous qui la considéraient comme une petite sœur qu'on devait protéger, étant la dernière venue dans Brave Vesperia. Sauf bien sûr, pour la magicienne qui la regardait d'une façon un peu différente…

Là, on la voyait sur la piste, guidant ses quatre chevaux avec sa cravache mais hors représentation, il était possible d'apercevoir Estelle en train d'aider à coller les affiches du cirque ou de distribuer des billets gratuits dans les rues de la ville aux plus défavorisés avec la magicienne ou, encore, dévalant les gradins pour donner des sucreries qu'elle offrait à tout le monde avec un visage à la fois souriant et soucieux juste avant le spectacle… Comme monsieur Loyal, l'écuyère constituait un appât de choix et savait attirer l'attention des gens, émouvant généralement par son innocence, les vieilles dévotes ou les pervers manipulateurs, ces derniers ayant de bonnes chances de provoquer les foudres ou plutôt les boules de feu de sa protectrice attitrée... Comme monsieur Loyal, l'écuyère, de par sa nature douce et gentille, désapprouvait les autres activités du cirque une fois l'entrée du chapiteau bloquée définitivement pour certains… Elle était celle qui se rendait le moins souvent dans la Galerie des Monstres mais elle était celle qui était la plus encline à la compassion… Toutefois, contrairement à Flynn dont les responsabilités étaient plus grandes, Estelle avait un rôle moins ingrat : elle accordait un dernier délai aux coupables, un ultime avertissement pour qu'ils puissent réfléchir au changement et elle plaidait toujours leur cause en recherchant une bonne action qui pouvait justifier leur expulsion hors du cirque…

Il était d'ailleurs temps de donner l'avertissement qui constituait le clou de son numéro… Après avoir fait exécuter une marche forcée au rythme des percussions de l'orchestre puis obliger ses chevaux à se cabrer sur leurs pattes arrières, l'écuyère adressa un signe de la main à monsieur Loyal qui annonça alors :

« Attention mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je demande le silence et votre entière attention sur ce qui va suivre. Puissent vos regards voir au-delà du simple tour que vous allez observer… Vous avez encore le temps… »

Les lumières sur la piste changèrent et seule la caisse claire résonna dans le chapiteau. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Estelle ordonna alors le galop à ses quatre chevaux qui se mirent à courir si vite que le public en distinguait à peine leur silhouette. Ceux des premiers rangs étaient même soufflés par les courants que provoquait le galop des chevaux. Un claquement de cravache retentit et la course des animaux commença à ralentir. Au moment où les équidés redevinrent visibles pour leurs yeux, les gens poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur ou d'émerveillement : les chevaux qui possédaient auparavant une robe alezane, s'étaient parés chacun d'une nouvelle couleur. L'un était devenu blanc comme neige, un autre s'était coloré d'un rouge sang, le troisième s'était teint en noir et le quatrième s'était paré d'une nuance pâle sinistre assez difficile à différencier précisément. Second claquement de cravache d'Estelle et les chevaux stoppèrent net leur marche. Dans le même temps, Flynn récita à voix haute et claire la phrase suivante :

« Le pouvoir leur fut donné sur le quart de la terre, pour faire périr les hommes par l'épée, par la famine, par la mortalité, et par les bêtes sauvages de la terre. » [1]

L'avertissement avait été donné… Peu parmi les injustes en comprendraient le véritable sens mais tous avaient dû confusément sentir le message… Certains, parmi les membres de la troupe, monsieur Loyal y compris, se demandaient pourquoi adresser un avertissement si empreint de connotations bibliques alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne croyaient en une quelconque religion, à l'exception de l'écuyère peut-être, mais le Maître du cirque avait été catégorique sur ce point : peu importe que les coupables soient des croyants ou des athées, l'essentiel était qu'ils ressentent instinctivement l'avertissement les poussant une dernière fois à une réflexion sur leurs comportements. Après, libre à eux de le prendre au sérieux ou de l'ignorer, la différence se ferait entre ceux qui sortiraient du chapiteau et ceux qui y resteraient irrévocablement…

Pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient à tout rompre devant ce qu'ils pensaient être un habile tour de passe-passe, les quatre chevaux de l'écuyère s'approchaient de leur maîtresse qui les récompensa d'un morceau de sucre. Scène qui aurait été considérée comme surprenante si on avait su que malgré son caractère bienveillant, Estelle ne disposait d'aucune affinité avec les animaux… Sans exception, ils l'ignoraient superbement en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se faire apprécier. S'il fallait un exemple, il n'y avait juste qu'à examiner le comportement du chien savant avec elle quoique dans son cas, il avait toujours été hautain et indifférent à la plupart des gens à quelques exceptions près.

L'orchestre reprenait un air plus commun et l'écuyère exécuta les derniers tours de son numéro. Lorsque la musique s'acheva, les chevaux firent une révérence et Estelle salua tout le monde avec un sourire pendant qu'elle recevait des applaudissements.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Estelle, l'écuyère ! »

En entendant les mots de monsieur Loyal, une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit, plus forte que la précédente pendant qu'Estelle renvoyait ses chevaux dans les coulisses avant de saluer une dernière fois le public. Adieu à celle qui incarnait l'innocence de la troupe, adieu aux malheureux inconscients qui finiraient dans la Galerie des Monstres ! Cependant, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter la piste…

« Estelle ! Un petit câlin pour le vieux Raven qui est manque d'amour ! » s'exclama soudain avec une voix exagérée un homme à l'apparence de clown qui avait surgi par surprise par l'entrée des artistes et qui était désormais en train de serrer l'écuyère dans ses bras.

Un deuxième clown, qui devait être un jeune garçon, accourut derrière le premier, l'air paniqué.

« Raven, arrête ça tout de suite ! Sinon Tu-Sais-Qui va… » dit-il d'un ton affolé mais il fut rapidement interrompu.

« Ah là là ! Quand le grand Raven connaîtra-t-il l'amour ? » demanda dramatiquement le premier clown à son public en lâchant l'écuyère qui en profita pour s'éclipser prestement dans les coulisses.

Témoin de la scène, monsieur Loyal ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Si l'Auguste cherchait la souffrance, il venait de s'offrir comme punching-ball pour une longue période indéterminée à la magicienne vu ce qu'il venait de faire à l'écuyère. Il fallait juste espérer que la magicienne ne mette pas le feu au chapiteau comme la dernière fois… Faire disparaître les dégâts et convaincre les autochtones qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident avaient été un travail éprouvant pour lui… Surtout qu'elle n'était point du genre à faire dans la dentelle…

Il était toutefois temps pour Flynn de reprendre son rôle de maître de cérémonie.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous présente notre Auguste accompagné de son clown blanc : Raven et Karol ! »

S'ils pouvaient terminer leur numéro avant que la magicienne n'explose de fureur, ce serait bien pour tous…

* * *

[1] Allusion aux chevaux des quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse de la Bible. La phrase récitée par Flynn est le passage se référant à ces quatre Cavaliers. Petit rappel :

-Cheval blanc – Conquête

-Cheval rouge – Guerre (dans le sens guerre civile)

-Cheval noir – Famine

-Cheval pâle d'une couleur sinistre indéterminée (traditionnellement vert) - Mort


	4. Le clown blanc et l'Auguste

Playlist :

Edmund Angerer / Leopold Mozart / Franz Joseph Haydn – La Symphonie des Jouets

Note de dernière minute : Pour ceux et celles qui suivent mes fics que ce soit The Curse of Twilight, Brave Vesperia Circus voire Arabian Nights, sachez qu'il y aura peu de publication en avril et en mai, ayant diverses obligations à remplir pendant cette période.

* * *

**Le clown blanc et l'Auguste** [1]

Il ne pouvait pas avoir de contraste plus saisissant que ces deux-là. D'autant que dans la troupe de Brave Vesperia, le clown blanc semblait physiquement le plus jeune avec ses douze ans et l'Auguste, le plus âgé avec ses trente-cinq ans. Et le maquillage et les costumes ne faisaient qu'accentuer leurs différences. Sous un élégant maquillage blanc où était dessiné un sourcil arqué, le premier ressemblait assez à un traditionnel clown blanc en version miniature. Il portait un chapeau conique cyan piqué de petites étoiles, une chemise blanche à volants aux manches amples avec, par-dessus, une veste bleu nuit assorti à son pantalon bouffant. Une paire de longues chaussettes blanches et des souliers noirs vernis complétaient l'ensemble. L'Auguste, en revanche, semblait avoir pris des libertés dans son costume. Certes, il possédait le fameux nez rouge et son visage était fardé de blanc mais il avait utilisé le noir pour colorer ses paupières et marquer davantage son sourire grimaçant, offrant ainsi un masque un peu plus sinistre… ce qui était renforcé par les couleurs plutôt sobres qu'il avait choisies pour sa tenue. Au lieu de s'habiller avec des chemises, des vestes et des pantalons grotesques et burlesques, l'Auguste de Brave Vesperia se distinguait par un haori d'un violet sombre aux manches trop amples où on percevait néanmoins une paire de gants blancs et un hakama noir trop long où il ne cessait d'y trébucher dessus avec ses pieds, qui ne portaient pas les gigantesques chaussures traditionnelles. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de porter une perruque, s'étant contenté de mêler à ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et négligés mais attachés par une queue, quelques mèches de couleurs carmin, pourpre et kaki. L'Auguste de Brave Vesperia était loin de porter des tons joyeux et éclatants…

Dans ce cirque plus qu'ailleurs, il fallait toujours se méfier de ceux qui se faisaient passer pour de simples baladins…

Karol Capel incarnait le clown blanc tandis que sous le masque de l'Auguste, se cachait celui qui préférait se faire appeler Raven. Toutefois, ce dernier avait porté d'autres noms comme Damuron Atomais ou Schwann Oltorain… Les noms plus ou moins faux qu'il s'amusait à prendre lorsqu'il se mêlait aux habitants locaux… Au final, au sein du cirque, c'était sous le pseudo de Raven qu'il était connu… même si le dompteur, spécialiste incontestable pour donner des surnoms, préférait l'appeler « le vieil homme » vu sa tendance à se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi…

Pour ce numéro, l'orchestre ne jouait aucune mélodie, se contentant d'accentuer avec leurs instruments les gestes des deux clowns, venus avec de nombreux accessoires. Pendant que Karol essayait de jongler avec divers objets hétéroclites – balles, anneaux, épées et masses – Raven l'interrompit en pointant son index ganté vers les spectateurs :

« Allons Karol-kun, ne fais pas le rabat-joie devant notre bon public ! Regarde, je vois déjà de charmantes demoiselles prêtes à tenir compagnie au vieux Raven ! Saluez le vieux Raven ! Saluez le vieux Raven ! » dit-il en agitant une main et certaines spectatrices, prises par le jeu, lui rendirent son salut.

« Rien à faire Raven ! » répliqua d'un ton furieux le clown blanc. « Notre but consiste à distraire le public ! Ce que je fais, contrairement à toi ! »

Bien sûr, tout cela faisait partie du numéro. L'Auguste se mit à gémir dramatiquement d'un air outrée, secouant avec insistance l'épaule de son jeune compagnon, ce qui le déconcentra et provoqua la chute des objets avec lesquels il jonglait dont une balle qui atterrit sur le front du perturbateur, suivie d'une masse qui l'assomma à moitié et le fit tomber. Raven exagéra sa culbute en atterrissant comiquement sur les fesses… Des rires fusèrent du côté des spectateurs.

« Ah, infortuné Raven ! Même mon jeune compagnon est contre moi ! Dire que j'avais besoin d'un auxiliaire pour m'aider à accueillir mes charmantes demoiselles ! Qui pourra donc le remplacer ? » s'écria l'Auguste.

Un projecteur s'alluma en direction de Flynn qui se tenait, un peu à l'écart, devant l'entrée des artistes. Raven se dirigea alors vers le blond et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il entoura un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la piste. [2]

« Notre jeune monsieur Loyal va apporter une généreuse contribution à notre noble et glorieuse cause ! »

Voyant cela, Karol arrêta son tour de jonglage, posa ses objets par terre et tenta d'empêcher Raven d'entraîner Flynn au centre de la piste en s'efforçant de l'entraîner vers l'autre sens :

« Raven, arrête cela ! Tu ne peux pas traîner monsieur Loyal ainsi ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi séduire des femmes constitue une noble et glorieuse cause ! D'ailleurs pourquoi de toutes les personnes, tu as choisi monsieur Loyal ? »

L'Auguste arrêta son avancée vers le centre, sans desserrer sa prise sur Flynn, ni reculer devant la poussée du clown blanc qui était donc en train de faire du surplace.

« Voyons Karol-kun, c'est évident ! Monsieur Loyal a de beaux cheveux blonds, de jolis yeux bleus, un sourire charmant… Il a une allure noble et distinguée. » continua-t-il en pointant le haut-de-forme et le costume. « Avec lui, c'est assuré que j'ai le meilleur aimant pour attirer les plus belles filles de ce public ! »

Puis il ajouta à voix basse, de sorte que seul le maître de cérémonie puisse entendre :

« Dis Flynn, un jour, ça te dirait de m'accompagner à une sortie ? Avec toi, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour… »

Mais le blond l'interrompit sur le même ton :

« Si tu veux que notre connaissance commune, le dompteur, apprenne qui a vidé le stock de sucreries pour les donner à ses dernières conquêtes, il n'y a alors aucun soucis ! »

Raven blêmit mais fort heureusement pour lui, son maquillage masquait la chose.

« Heu non… Il est bien capable de m'offrir à ses fauves qui ne laisseront même pas un os pour témoigner de mon existence sur ce monde ! »

Après ce court intermède, il reprit le fil de son numéro, exposant Flynn au public :

« Voyez, voyez jeunes demoiselles et observez ! Comment trouvez-vous notre monsieur Loyal ? Est-il à votre goût ? »

Un murmure appréciateur parcourut la foule et certaines femmes ne semblaient pas insensibles aux charmes du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, hochant presque frénétiquement la tête. Toutefois, la donne changea quand Karol, se saisissant d'un immense marteau, frappa impassiblement le pied droit de Raven… qui poussa aussitôt un hurlement en sautillant sur place et en se tenant le pied gauche ! Toutefois, il avait lâché Flynn qui en profita pour s'éclipser dans les coulisses.

« Karol-kun, espèce de traître ! Tu as fait fuir monsieur Loyal ! »

Le jeune garçon le regarda de travers.

« Eh bien maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir te mettre à ton tour de jonglage ! » dit-il en lui tendant trois balles.

Mais l'Auguste l'ignora, en prenant bien soin de le contourner quand il s'avança vers les spectateurs :

« Il va donc me falloir un nouveau partenaire… Monsieur, pourquoi pas vous ? » dit-il en désignant une personne se trouvant au deuxième rang.

Il s'agissait d'un homme dans la trentaine au physique avantageux, brun, avec une fine moustache distinguée. Interpellé, l'homme semblait surpris mais déjà, Raven l'obligeait à se lever et l'emmena au centre de la piste.

Le vrai point de départ du numéro des clowns commençait maintenant…

« Ne ferait-il pas un parfait compagnon pour m'aider à trouver les plus belles filles ? » fit-il en faisant semblant de l'arranger pour le rendre plus présentable mais en réalité, l'Auguste était en train de le décoiffer et de déranger sa tenue.

Pendant ce temps, Karol avait cessé de vouloir jongler et était en train de sortir divers accessoires d'un sac de toile dont un marteau de guerre, un grand drap noir, des cordes, une épée si immense qu'elle en devenait risible et plusieurs planches en ébène qu'il était en train de monter consciencieusement…

« Oh oui, mon nouveau partenaire est beau… beau comme le diable ! Mais c'est normal puisque sous son joli minois, c'est un démon ! » s'exclama l'Auguste comme s'il racontait une bonne plaisanterie. « Après tout, monsieur, n'a-t-il pas usé de son charmant minois pour mieux dévaliser ses jeunes maîtresses ignorantes et inexpérimentées ? »

La voix du clown se fit soudain grinçante pendant que son visage sourit sinistrement.

« Combien d'Anne, de Beth ou d'Edith avez-vous dupé et trompé avant de les jeter dans la rue, telles de vieilles chaussettes ? » continua-t-il tout en scrutant attentivement la réaction de l'homme qui se mit à pâlir affreusement, signe évident de sa culpabilité, mais qui essayait de rire pour faire illusion devant le public. Cependant, il réussit à balbutier de façon à ce que seul Raven entende :

« Je… C'est faux ! Ce sont des calomnies ! »

A ce moment, l'Auguste et le clown blanc le dévisagèrent d'une telle façon que malgré le maquillage, il comprit qu'il était inutile de mentir mais surtout, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils savaient la vérité sur ses activités secrètes… Après tout, c'était normal. Dans la troupe de Brave Vesperia, le rôle de Karol et Raven étaient d'accumuler des informations sur les coupables pour mieux les acculer devant leurs actes.

Leurs méthodes étaient néanmoins aux antipodes. L'apparence juvénile de Karol lui permettait d'acquérir des informations en écoutant les adultes qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui ou en interrogeant des enfants, Raven étant plus doué pour tirer des informations à des femmes et n'hésitait à espionner ou à infiltrer des lieux un peu plus dangereux comme les bas-fonds d'une ville… Si Karol était plus dans la discrétion quand il recueillait des informations, Raven se faisait plutôt remarquer par sa personnalité nonchalante et tire-au-flanc, surtout qu'il ne cessait de draguer le sexe féminin… Mais au moins, ils étaient complémentaires. Là où Raven ne pouvait pas intervenir, Karol le pouvait et inversement.

A cette fonction, s'ajoutait pour chacun une seconde qui les différenciait. Karol était responsable de l'aménagement du cirque à chaque fois qu'il s'installait quelque part. Tâche plus ardue qu'il n'y paraissait. Par exemple, il fallait que la roulotte de monsieur Loyal soit proche de celle du dompteur qui devait être proche de ses fauves pour faciliter… leurs activités nocturnes mais pas trop dans le cas d'une éventuelle dispute entre eux. De même, il fallait que la roulotte de l'écuyère soit proche de celle la magicienne qui elle-même devait être isolée des lieux d'habitations de l'Auguste et du clown blanc, histoire de limiter les odeurs de brûlés au sein de la troupe. Bref, c'était ce genre de casse-tête que Karol devait résoudre à chaque emménagement et il s'y débrouillait fort bien. La preuve : les bagarres entre monsieur Loyal et le dompteur étaient devenus plus tolérables et tous les membres de Brave Vesperia étaient encore vivants.

Raven, lui, était également chargé de l'entretien de la Galerie des Monstres, travail qu'il partageait avec la funambule-trapéziste. Certaines mauvaises langues dans la troupe affirmaient qu'il avait eu des arrière-pensées quand il avait accepté cette charge… En tout cas, malgré sa nature désabusée et nonchalante, le boulot était correctement réalisé. A chacun de ses passages, les cris résonnaient encore dans la Galerie des Monstres…

Et surtout, contrairement à l'écuyère qui accordait un sursis, l'apparition de l'Auguste sur la piste signifiait le début du calvaire…

Raven continuait avec l'homme ayant abusé de ses maîtresses :

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au cirque de Brave Vesperia, nous effaçons les crimes ! »

Sur ces mots, il ramassa le drap noir qu'avait déployé Karol, le lançant sur le spectateur invité. Puis rapidement, il lui enroula la corde, faisant le tour comme s'il dansait autour d'un totem indien avec des cris de guerre. Le clown blanc lui lança alors la grande épée.

« Voyez les enfants ! Le méchant va disparaître ! » s'écria l'Auguste.

A cet instant précis, il lui enfonça l'arme et un grand cri d'émoi retentit dans le public quand les gens constatèrent que la lame ressortait de l'autre côté du corps. Mais très vite, Raven fit un mouvement de magicien en agitant ses mains et soudain, le drap noir s'affaissa et tomba par terre. L'Auguste s'en saisit, dénoua la corde avant de le montrer aux spectateurs : il était troué et l'épée n'avait aucune trace de sang… La surprise passée, le public applaudit avec enthousiasme, pensant encore être témoin d'un habile tour de passe-passe… Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de faire une recherche, il aurait découvert que le « méchant » disparu ne se trouvait plus dans ce cirque… Du moins, pas vivant…

Le numéro se poursuivait. Le clown blanc avait monté une espèce de grosse boîte rectangulaire sur roulettes, assez large pour contenir une personne pendant que l'Auguste paraissait désespéré dans sa recherche des femmes.

« Ah, encore un qui me fait faux bond ! Tant pis, je vais donc moi-même me mettre à la quête d'une charmante demoiselle ! » dit-il d'un ton faussement résigné.

Des mains de jeunes femmes amusées se levèrent mais le clown choisit cette fois une séduisante femme d'environ quarante ans, bien conservée, cheveux blonds cendrés. Il lui demanda son prénom. Elle se nommait Catherine.

« Et maintenant, ma nouvelle amie Catherine va nous expliquer comment elle a eu ce beau collier de diamants qui pare son mignon petit cou ! N'est-ce pas Catherine ? » interrogea l'Auguste avec un sourire féroce pendant que le clown blanc semblait aussi mal à l'aise que la spectatrice.

Là encore, une différence séparait Karol et Raven. S'ils avaient tous les deux connu une existence humaine, Karol se sentait plus proche de monsieur Loyal et de l'écuyère, qui n'aimaient pas les activités qui se passaient dans le cirque une fois les portes closes pour certains… A l'inverse, Raven semblait plus amusé mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était plus âgé que les trois autres… Il tenait le rôle de monsieur Loyal avant l'arrivée de Flynn jusqu'à ce que le Maître du cirque, agacé par son manque de sérieux, lui change son rôle pour celui de l'Auguste qui lui convenait mieux… Et puis, il était chargé de l'entretien de la Galerie des Monstres…

« Catherine est timide. Dans ce cas, je vais vous révéler son petit secret ! Catherine a obtenu ce beau bijou après la mort de son mari qui lui a laissé un riche héritage ! Il est mort accidentellement ! Oh, c'est étrange, elle en avait aussi trois autres qui seraient morts aussi de façon accidentelle ! » dit-il d'un air faussement étonné.

Sur ces mots, il la conduisit près de la grosse boîte rectangulaire devant laquelle le visage de la femme commença à se contracter. Peut-être même songea-t-elle à résister mais c'était inutile : Raven tenait son poignet avec une force surnaturelle.

« Et maintenant, cher public, dites adieu à notre amie Catherine car moi, le vieux Raven, je vais la garder pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie ! »

Sur ce, il la poussa à l'intérieur de la boîte. La femme blonde voulut émettre un cri mais il fut vite étouffé quand la boîte se referma sur elle. Aussitôt, Karol la fit rouler vers les coulisses avant de revenir sur la piste. Pauvre veuve noire même si elle ne le méritait pas pour avoir tué quatre époux pour leur argent ! Celui qui avait volé ses maîtresses avait eu un sort plus clément comparé à elle : au moins, il n'avait pas fini dans la Galerie des Monstres…

« Et voilà, maintenant que j'ai une charmante demoiselle, le vieux Raven et Karol-kun, vous saluent et vous disent au revoir ! »

Les deux clowns agitèrent leurs mains avant de rentrer dans les coulisses sous une fanfare de l'orchestre et les nombreux applaudissements, surtout ceux des enfants. Puis monsieur Loyal se montra. Tiens, son costume avait changé ! Il avait gardé ses gants blancs, son ruban, son nœud papillon et ses brandebourgs étaient toujours bleu azur mais le reste de ses habits avaient viré au gris clair…

Au moment où Flynn allait annoncer le prochain numéro, un hurlement de colère retentit de l'entrée des artistes…

« Comment as-tu osé toucher à Estelle, espèce d'Auguste dégénéré ? Attends un peu que je te rôtisse à petit feu ! Et toi, tu es son complice dans cette affaire ! »

« Aïe Rita ! Je n'ai rien fait, moi ! C'est Raven qui… »

Le reste de la conversation fut heureusement inaudible pour les spectateurs. Flynn poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre son fil conducteur.

« Le prochain numéro est celui de la mascotte de Brave Vesperia. Je vous demande une ovation particulière pour accueillir Repede ! »

* * *

[1] Pour ceux ou celles qui l'ignorent, on a principalement chez les clowns deux types de clowns avec chacun un rôle et un costume codifié (mais c'est devenu beaucoup plus libre maintenant) :

-Le clown blanc est un clown considéré comme élégant, sérieux, rationnel et parfois autoritaire. Quelquefois, il peut faire preuve de malice. Il sert principalement de faire-valoir à l'Auguste. Il s'inspire beaucoup du Pierrot de la commedia dell'arte avec son maquillage blanc auquel on rajoute un sourcil arqué pour montrer le caractère de ce clown. Ses vêtements sont le plus souvent chatoyants et raffinés comparés à l'Auguste. Le rôle du clown blanc n'est peut-être pas le rôle idéal pour Karol mais entre lui et Raven, le choix était rapide... J'aurais peut-être dû lui donner le rôle du contre-pitre mais ce type de clown a un intérêt moindre pour moi comparé au clown blanc.

-L'Auguste est le type de clown le plus célèbre. Très reconnaissable avec son nez rouge, son maquillage blanc souligné au noir et ses cheveux hirsutes. Il porte des vêtements extravagants très colorés avec d'immenses chaussures. Il est souvent impertinent, maladroit, fruste et se heurte au clown blanc dont les objectifs se trouvent contrariés par sa faute. Le choix de Raven pour l'Auguste s'est imposé de lui-même. En plus, je trouve que Karol a vraiment mûri au cours de l'aventure, ce qui le rend à certaines occasions plus mature que Raven dont on connaît tous la passion pour le sexe féminin… Je n'ai pas donné à Raven le costume traditionnel de l'Auguste pour renforcer son contraste avec Karol qui porte le costume du clown blanc traditionnel.

[2] Dans certains cirques, monsieur Loyal contribue de façon assez active à l'entrée des clowns, voire participe à leur numéro.


	5. Le chien savant

**Le chien savant**

Il entrait sur la piste du cirque d'un pas mesuré, avec une attitude si fièrement hautaine et indifférente à ces humains qui le contemplaient. Les spectateurs pouvaient être surpris dans un premier temps de son pelage blanc et bleu, de sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche, de la longue pipe qu'il tenait dans sa gueule ou de la ceinture qu'il portait avec une dague. Mais après tout, cet animal était censé être un chien savant, on pouvait donc accepter ce genre d'excentricité pour un animal du cirque. C'était certainement ce que devait penser le public.

Le terme de « chien savant » était pourtant réducteur voire offensant pour qualifier la mascotte de Brave Vesperia alias Repede. Il était et se considérait comme bien plus que cela. Il ne ressemblait certainement pas à un petit animal bien dressé pour faire un tour. Ce serait insulter son intelligence. Non, Repede était bel et bien un membre à part entière de Brave Vesperia comme monsieur Loyal ou l'Auguste et ne pouvait être comparé aux chevaux de l'écuyère ou aux fauves du dompteur.

La preuve, c'était qu'il n'autorisait pas n'importe qui à le caresser. Il choisissait soigneusement ceux qui le pouvaient. Parmi les membres du cirque, le dompteur et monsieur Loyal étaient ses préférés, et de loin. Il vouait à ces deux-là une fidélité exemplaire et il respectait leurs ordres quand ils lui apparaissaient convenables. Il appréciait également la magicienne, la lanceuse de couteaux, la funambule-trapéziste et, dans une moindre mesure, le clown blanc. En revanche, en dépit de tous ses efforts, l'écuyère qui était pourtant la gentillesse incarnée, ne parvenait pas à obtenir ses faveurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs et cela l'attristait toujours. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était la dernière venue ? Non, parce qu'il avait très vite pris en affection Flynn depuis son arrivée au cirque, à un tel point que cela en surprit le dompteur. Repede n'avait pas pour habitude de s'attacher et d'attribuer ses faveurs si rapidement à quelqu'un. Il traînait où il voulait entre les différentes roulottes des autres membres, le chapiteau ou la Galerie des monstres. Parfois mais plus rarement, on l'apercevait errant les rues, profitant de sa liberté seul, ce qui étonnait souvent les gens dont certains mal attentionnés en profitaient pour médire sur le cirque, prétendant que si Brave Vesperia n'était pas capable de garder son chien en laisse, il y avait à craindre que les fauves soient lâchés en pleine rue ! Scénario absolument impossible pour le cirque de Brave Vesperia… Aucun être vivant ne pouvait et ne pourrait quitter les lieux sans que ses membres le veuillent bien, plus particulièrement le Maître du Cirque…

Le public observait Repede en silence, attendant qu'il commence son numéro pendant que l'orchestre entonnait sa musique. Si les gens attendaient à ce qu'il fasse le beau, agite la queue ou jongle une balle avec son museau, ils allaient être déçus. Il n'était pas un vulgaire animal domestique. Il accordait d'ailleurs peu d'intérêt à cette foule d'humains qui le regardait, excepté les enfants.

Soudain, sortant des coulisses d'une démarche raide et trépidante, un automate s'avança vers la piste. Il ressemblait à ces jouets d'enfants, souvent un petit soldat avec sa coiffe militaire frappant un tambour avec ses baguettes, qu'on remontait avec une clef dans le dos. Mais cet automate-là avait une taille grandeur nature, une taille humaine et il portait de somptueux habits distingués et raffinés avec un collier qui brillait comme de l'or. En revanche, son visage effraya pendant un bref instant les spectateurs les plus effarouchés : il s'agissait d'un affreux masque de démon avec une horrible expression, tirant sa langue fourchue entre ses dents pointues. Et comme pour accentuer le côté grotesque l'automate, on avait ajouté d'immenses cornes noires de part et d'autre de sa tête. En résumé, une œuvre signée par la magicienne pour l'élaboration du mécanisme et parachevé par le clown blanc pour l'apparence extérieure.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, sans coup férir, Repede sortit sa dague de son fourreau.

« Les enfants, encouragez Repede contre l'ennemi ! » s'écria monsieur Loyal pendant que l'orchestre accentuait son appel par ses instruments.

Pris au jeu, les cris des plus jeunes ainsi que des claquements de mains fusèrent joyeusement sous le chapiteau, exhortant l'animal à abattre le vilain démon. Le chient savant ne se fit pas trop longtemps prier. Dans une succession de mouvements trop rapide pour être perçu par l'œil humain, dague maintenue dans sa gueule, Repede bondit à plusieurs reprises sur sa proie avant d'atterrir souplement sur le sol derrière elle. Il poussa un hurlement victorieux et au même instant, l'automate se disloqua progressivement dans un grincement sinistre. D'abord la corne droite, puis la gauche avant de continuer vers la tête et de descendre vers les bras, l'un après l'autre et enfin de terminer par les jambes. Puis l'automate s'effondra, vaincu, en pièces détachées. Repede fit alors un rapide tour de piste pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient.

Pourtant, ce n'était que le début. Flynn rejoignit ensuite la mascotte du cirque au centre de la piste avec une caisse en bois qu'il posa par terre avant de l'ouvrir et de montrer son contenu au public : des balles en cuir épais qu'il lança dans toutes les directions, ce qui aurait pu se révéler dangereux si l'une avait atterri par mégarde sur le visage d'un spectateur. Toutefois, dague toujours en gueule, Repede filait comme l'éclair pour trancher en deux parts égales chaque balle envoyée par le blond avant même qu'elles atteignent le sol ou quelqu'un, sautant, courant ou faisant de vives volte-face en un quart de tour. Et il n'en rata aucune : il avait beau être borgne, son œil vigilant captait le moindre mouvement et son odorat pouvait traquer la moindre de ses proies. Ce qui était tout à fait normal vu l'exigence et les devoirs de son vrai rôle au sein du cirque de Brave Vesperia qui était de veiller et de garder les criminels à l'intérieur du chapiteau ou de la Galerie des Monstres, tel un Cerbère intraitable qu'il était impossible d'apitoyer ou de corrompre. Ou alors, il aurait fallu être le dompteur ou monsieur Loyal mais aucun criminel n'avait cette chance… En tout cas, ce rôle primordial témoignait de l'immense confiance qu'avait le Maître du Cirque en Repede.

Une fois la caisse en bois vide et toutes les balles décapitées, le public applaudit une nouvelle fois pendant que Flynn ramassait et ramenait toutes les balles dans les coulisses. Au moment où il déposait la caisse par terre et s'apprêtait à repartir vers la piste, une main furtive se saisit rapidement de son poignet. A peine ressentit-il ce contact que le blond se mit à frémir légèrement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette main…

« Comment va mon monsieur Loyal préféré pour la première représentation dans cette ville ? » murmura une voix ironique à l'oreille du maître de cérémonie.

Les yeux bleus de Flynn se tournèrent vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne portait pas encore son costume de scène sous lequel il se montrerait plus tard lors de son numéro et n'était vêtu pour le moment que d'une chemise en flanelle grise et d'un pantalon noir assez défraîchi, sa longue chevelure brune étant libre derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas non plus son fouet et il n'était pas près de ses fauves. Les yeux gris du dompteur semblaient amusés et un sourire sarcastique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. Dépêche-toi, Repede a besoin de toi pour finir son numéro. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Oh, quelle impatience ! Es-tu donc si pressé d'en finir rapidement avec cette représentation pour que je puisse te rendre visite dans ta roulotte ? » répliqua le dompteur d'un ton narquois.

Les joues de monsieur Loyal s'empourprèrent quand il comprit l'allusion peu subtile du dompteur. Embarrassé, il tenta de dissimuler sa gêne en faisant mine de s'énerver.

« Fais d'abord correctement ton travail comme je fais le mien et éventuellement, on pourra en rediscuter ! »

« Bien sûr, la Loi du cirque d'abord. J'espère cependant que la récompense sera à la hauteur de mes efforts. Mais pour le moment, voilà un petit acompte de ma part ! »

Sans prévenir, le dompteur réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de monsieur Loyal et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se précipita sur la piste où Repede l'attendait. Avec ses vêtements usés, il semblait plus effacé que Repede et son étrange attirail, le mettant ainsi mieux en valeur. Ce qui était normal : c'était le numéro du chien savant, la mascotte de Brave Vesperia et non celui du dompteur. Son heure viendrait plus tard…

Pendant que l'orchestre cessa sa mélodie, le dompteur salua la foule avant de prendre la parole :

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Repede va maintenant vous montrer qu'il n'est pas un animal ordinaire. Pour le prochain tour, il va sélectionner une personne parmi vous. A toi l'honneur Repede ! »

Le chien sauta vers les gradins, montant et dévalant les marches avant de s'arrêter vers le milieu d'une allée. Il s'y faufila et s'arrêta devant un homme dans la cinquantaine, un peu ventripotent et dont les courts cheveux roux avaient du mal à masquer le début d'une calvitie. Fait curieux, ses habits avaient une vague ressemblance avec les vêtements de l'automate détruit en début de numéro mais surtout, il portait un collier d'or. Un collier d'or à l'identique de l'automate !

« Monsieur, venez ici ! Avancez sur la piste ! » exhorta le dompteur.

Le spectateur fit donc ce qui lui était demandé et marcha au centre du chapiteau, Repede sur ses talons. L'animal tourna ensuite son œil valide vers celui qu'il avait choisi avant d'émettre un bref aboiement.

« Repede vous demande votre nom, votre âge et votre profession. » traduisit le dompteur.

« Heu… Je m'appelle Peter, j'ai cinquante-six ans et je suis le principal exploitant d'une mine de charbon. » dit l'intéressé d'une voix hésitante.

La mascotte du cirque émit une nouvelle série d'aboiement bref.

« Maintenant, Repede vous demande si vous l'avez déjà vu. » expliqua le dompteur.

« J'avoue que je crois que l'avoir déjà aperçu en train de se promener près de ma mine mais j'ignorais qu'il venait d'un cirque. »

Encore une fois, l'animal s'exprima dans son langage particulier.

« Repede aimerait savoir si vous avez l'intention de mieux partager vos richesses et surtout si vous allez enfin accorder un salaire décent à vos employés que vous exploitez sans vergogne. » fit soudain le dompteur d'une voix dure et dangereuse. « Il aimerait savoir ce que vous avez fait à ce père de famille qui vous avait supplié une augmentation pour son enfant malade, augmentation que vous avez dédaigné lui accorder ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama l'homme. « Mais comment il peut… »

Il fut soudain interrompu par le grondement menaçant du chien au pelage bleu et blanc.

« Repede aime beaucoup les jeunes enfants. » poursuivit le dompteur. « Et il n'a pas aimé votre comportement. Il va maintenant vous montrer son savoir-faire ! Attention cher public, je vous demande le silence ! »

A cet instant précis, Repede bondit sur l'homme en poussant des aboiements sonores et le renversa par terre. Sa proie émit un cri terrifié lorsqu'il tira sa dague de son fourreau avant de la lancer avec force en hauteur et d'exécuter un saut périlleux dans les airs, rattrapant pile son arme blanche quand sa pointe se trouva à deux centimètres de la gorge du spectateur.

Pendant que l'homme pensait qu'il avait eu chaud, le public, impressionné par l'acrobatie, applaudit à tout rompre. Le dompteur releva le visiteur, se saisissant de son bras avant de le lever.

« On applaudit bien fort notre ami Peter pour sa participation ! Et maintenant, une ovation pour Repede ! »

Les claquements de main redoublèrent d'intensité pendant que la mascotte de Brave Vesperia fit son tour de piste. Le dénommé Peter crut pouvoir se diriger vers sa place mais le dompteur garda sa main serré vers son bras et lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus :

« Vers les coulisses ! Tout de suite ! Inutile de vous rasseoir… Vous n'assisterez pas à la suite du spectacle et vous ne ressortirez pas de ce chapiteau par l'entrée principale… »

« Mais… » protesta l'homme.

« Criez ou faites mine de résister et cet automate ne sera pas le seul qui finira en pièces détachés ce soir… » fit le dompteur avec une sinistre et cruelle expression dans ses yeux.

La frayeur dévorante qu'il avait ressentie pendant le numéro de Repede ainsi que les menaces du dompteur, cumulées à son malaise grandissant depuis le début de la représentation, furent suffisantes pour annihiler toutes velléités de rébellion chez cet homme lâche qui avait abusé de sa position avec ses employés. D'ailleurs, Repede le surveillait de son œil valide qui lui promettait clairement les pires souffrances s'il tentait de désobéir… Il se dirigea donc d'un pas vacillant vers les coulisses, sous les applaudissements du public trop occupé à acclamer la mascotte du cirque… Ce fut la dernière apparition publique du dénommé Peter, principal exploitant d'une mine de charbon… On ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis…

Le dompteur ne tarda pas non plus à rentrer dans les coulisses, laissant Repede recueillir les dernières acclamations pour son numéro. Lorsque l'animal s'apprêta à rentrer…

« Repede a eu un beau succès mais il est temps qu'il laisse la piste aux autres. C'est à moi de m'amuser, nanoja ! [1] »

Une petite fille blonde portant un costume de pirate se tenait au centre du chapiteau, caressant Repede pour le féliciter avant qu'il rejoigne les coulisses. Monsieur Loyal en émergea quelques secondes plus tard pour annoncer le prochain numéro.

« Après la mascotte de Brave Vesperia, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Patty Fleur, la lanceuse de couteaux ! »

* * *

[1] Terme japonais intraduisible souvent prononcé par les personnes âgées et par Patty.

Pour ceux ou celles qui l'ignorent, Patty Fleur est un personnage exclusif à la version PS3 du jeu.


End file.
